The present invention relates to an attaching device for attaching a part to a fuel tank band, especially, to an attaching structure for attaching a part to a fuel tank band in a vehicle such as an automobile.
Conventionally, there has been known a structure of a fuel tank in a vehicle such as an automobile in which the fuel tank is disposed on two brackets projecting from side frames of the vehicle in a width direction (refer to Patent Reference No.1).
Patent Reference No. 1
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-278067 (paragraph [0008], FIG. 3, FIG. 4)
However, in the structure disclosed in Patent Reference No. 1, the fuel tank is fixed to the brackets with a fuel tank band, and a part such as a heat insulator is attached through a bracket welded to the fuel tank band. As a result, when a cross section of the fuel tank band is changed to a corrugated shape from a flat plate to increase rigidity of the fuel tank band for improving a supporting rigidity of the fuel tank made of resin, the fuel tank band does not have a flat surface for welding the bracket. Therefore, it is impossible to fix the bracket to the fuel tank band and attach the part to the fuel tank band through the bracket.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an attaching structure for attaching a part to a fuel tank band while enough rigidity of the fuel tank band is maintained.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.